


Secret

by Savannacaredo



Category: Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: Harry knew that Peter is Spider-Man from the being and has also become vigilante joining shield like his mother did before she died on a mission.
Relationships: Parksborn - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for grammar error all characters own by marvel.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry find the truth about Peter being Spider man and decides to become a agent of shield.

Harry notice that when ever Peter disappeared that Spider-Man would randomly show up. When ever Spiderman would get injured, Peter would have the same injury. He put the two and two together he wasn’t a idiot. He looked at the card it was shield after his mother’s death they asked him if he wanted to continue her work as an agent of shield he turned him down now he can’t. He picked up his phone to make a call, “Furry I’m in.” Harry sent the entire night making his suit. It was flexible like spider-man’s suit it was a black with some gray in it. It had camouflage, blasters, knives, grappling hook and much more. After years of training in secret, he was a warrior.


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team meets the new recruit who calls himself Guardian.

“Team I want you to meet our new recruit. He calls himself Nightsaber you can call his nights or saber. All of you behave yourself he is very important,” Furry stated. Nightsaber. walked in with confidence and leadership.” Hi, I’m,” Peter started to say.” Spiderman I know,” Nightsaber finished with annoyance. “Finally someone who I feels would get me,” Scarlet said. Underneath night’s mask, Harry smiled. “Now I know most of you will ask who he is the truth is we don’t know, but he has many leagues with dangerous powerful villains,” Furry who leaves. “What Furry you can’t drop a bomb like that and expect us to be fine with the information,” Peter said walking out to talk to Furry. Then suddenly the alarm started to blare, “there’s an attack on Oscorp,” Furry. “Why is it always Oscorp there are other places to attack,” Harry explained.”Come on Oscorp family needs us.” Peter said. ”Again,” Amadeus said. Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Nights, and Scarlet were there the building was burning everyone thankfully got out with their help.” Wait where’s Harry?” Peter asked. “He’s with Peter,” Norman said. Iron and Scarlet look at Spidey,”Well at least he is safe,” Spidey said as they webbed away.


	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, Peter questions Harry’s weird behavior.

A week went by, Harry did his best to keep his to keep everything normal, but he knew his friends were curious especially Peter. Peter leaned next to Harry’s locker,” yes?”Harry asked. “You missed movie night again you also have been acting sketchy so what going on?” Peter asked. “I’m so sorry I’ve been busy,” Harry said. “You need a better lie,” Peter states. “And you need a better excuse,” Harry snapped. Harry walked off pissed that day he didn’t go to train. He hung out with Felicia and they went to the movies. When he got out, Iron, Venom, and Scarlet were scoping the area when they saw Harry with Felicia. “Looks like little Osborn has a girlfriend,” Venom. Peter watched as Harry and Felicia were laughing and flirting with each other. Peter felt jealousy he webbed off hoping in the morning that the feeling would go away in the morning. The next day at school Peter went up to go apologize to Harry when his heart shattered there was Felicia in Harry’s arms giggling. “Oh hey Peter met my girlfriend Felicia,” Harry said. “Hi, nice to meet you I’m Peter Parker,” Peter said. After Peter left, he swore he heard Felicia say,” you so owe me.”


	5. After the heart break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter who tries to make Harry feel better after the heartbreak.

After Harry and Felicia broke up, all Peter want to do is cuddle Harry, but they still weren’t talking. At school Peter went up to Harry,” hey can we talk?” He asked. “Sure,” Harry said following him into a empty classroom. “Well, I just wanted to say I’m sorry I was acting like a jerk I mean I do the same thing a sneak off be late or suddenly disappear. I shouldn’t have acted like that,” Peter said sincerely. “Hey it’s fine I’m not made at you Pete,” Harry said then hit his shoulder, now come on I don’t need your puppy dog eyes on me. “Puppy dog? Well if I’m a dog he’s a cat,” Peter thought. Peter sent the night at Harry’s watching horror movies,”I left $300 dollars on the counter if you need anything text me, but only if it’s an emergency,” Norman said walking. Harry got some alcohol from the fridge they drank a lot. Peter thought Harry was smoking hot and couldn’t help, but stare at him. “What?” Harry asked looking at Peter. Peter cupped Harry’s face and kisses him.  
Harry kisses back. Even in Peter’s toxic state he thought Harry was a damn good kisser. Harry flipped Peter over so he was bottom still kissing him. They broke for a second to breathe and went back at it. Norman walked in since Peter and Harry in a full blown make out. Norman pulled out his phone talking a small video of it and sent it to Doc Oc. “Make sure to wear protection boys,” Norman said walking away. Both of them were completely embarrassed.


	6. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Peter and Harry do after they wake up entangled in each other arms with 100 percent memory of what happened last night.

Peter and Harry woke up at the same time both still on the couch clothes, winkles, intangles with each other. Peter was on the bottom arms around Harry’s neck and Harry was on the top arms around Peter’s waist. And too make matters worse they both remember what exactly happened last night. Harry slid off of Peter sitting next to him as Peter sat up both of them being acward and not sure what to say. “Want to talk about it or do you prefer to pretend nothing ever happened?” Harry asked breaking the silence. Peter was furious, but also he understood Harry’s reason they both were dunk it could just of been the alcohol speaking, but in Peter’s heart it wasn’t he love Harry not just for his fame, but who he was. Peter looked at Harry he didn’t think it was like his body did it own thing and the next thing he knew he was kissing his best friend again. Peter could feel that smile on Harry’s face as he kissed back.


	7. Norman’s fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman just want Harry happy and safe. He wants him away from danger which is hard especially when his boyfriend is also Spider-Man.

Like Harry Norman also knew that Peter was also Spider-Man. He likes Peter he was smart had good grades. Along time ago he use to complain that Harry should be more like Peter. Now he doesn’t because since Emma’s death and venom he never did that again. He still got nightmares of that day. Peter, Harry, him, some random shield people and Emma. He was the goblin at this time no control over his actions wanting only control. Once they got his back to his regular body all venom wanted was revenge on Norman for all of the neglect and abuse through the years. Spider-Man’s team tried to stop him, but could nothing was working and right when Harry was going to kill Norman Emma pushed him out to way taking the blow. Harry was teromitised for a good solid month not wanting to talk barely eating just staying in his room working out until he was sick. It scared Norman he did everything to build up his and Harry’s relationship back up, but always worried if it was enough. He could loss his son he would trade his soul if anything happened to him again. Now he’s got spidey as a boyfriend.


End file.
